


How to avoid getting stabbed by Unicorns (and other mythical creatures)

by SlashGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual TFL, Gen, M/M, Multi, They do grow up in chapter 3, Young!Gabriel, wing!kink, young!castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The top drawer held nothing but dust, and the next two followed suit. Holding his breath, Gabriel gripped the handle of the bottom drawer before tugging it open to find – a dead moth. That's it.<br/>“Boring.” he sighed, closing the drawer again."</p>
<p>Gabriel's an Omega Angel, and to top it off his brother wants to start a flock with him. Will his life turn out to be the adventure he wanted, or will a dark twist take hold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first day of pre-school was always a nerve racking one for parents. At such a young age, the children weren't really worried, but would more than likely pick up on their parent’s anxiety due to their sensitive nature.

Parents were worried for many reasons, one being that whomever their child befriended was going to be with them for the next few years, if not life, and that was a make or break deal. Fall into the 'bad crowd' too early on, and their children were 'destined' for a bad life.

Of course, there were other worries for parents as well. Chuck Shurleys boys were of a whole different species to the majority of their class, and being an outcast, something new and strange, was unfortunately a trait that his boys would be growing up with for a long time to come.

Castiel and Gabriel Novak, (having taken his late wife’s maiden name over his own), were Seraphim.

Supposedly Seraphim were descendants of Angels and man, and are also known as Nephilim by the anti-species campaign; to represent the 'outcasts' of Heaven, 'abominations'. If it wasn't difficult enough to raise two boys as a single father, the protesters made sure to amplify that as much as they could. The most obvious feature of a Seraphim were the wings, which would eventually grow larger than their fully grown bodies. Similar to family crests, wings took on certain traits from their predecessors. Chuck, having seen the wings in the scans of his wife’s pregnancy, had immediately conducted research, and found that the markings could range from detailed patterns to simple colour repetitions.

More common were black or be-speckled wings, but Gabriel, sweet little Gabriel, he had the rarest hue that Chuck had ever read about. As soon as his children were born Chuck was met with the blackness of Castiel's plumage, and wheat, golden in the light, and barely a blemish on the tips from Gabriel's. Even matted with the blood and other fluids (something Chuck never wanted to see again, he was a writer, not a doctor) the colour was so breath-taking he had to practically wrestle Gabriel from the arms of the nurses.

The very moment Chuck gazed upon those wings he knew that Gabriel was destined for greatness, but hardships were always close around the corner, thanks to Gabriels other quirk.

Being Omega wasn't exactly the curse it had been in previous generations. They were no longer looked upon as slaves or breeders, and not a bad word would be heard about them from 99.9% of the population, but add his gender to his plumage, and Gabriel was going to be a target to all of those around him. Castiel, once again on the contrary, was an Alpha by definition. Though neither of the boys would show until their teens, blood tests could confirm the hormone levels in each of the new-borns, giving Chuck a chance to prepare for the future.

Something he was eternally grateful for. With his wife deceased in child birth, Chuck had a limited knowledge to the ins and outs of gender specifics, having not seen any need to research such an aspect when his wife had been a specialist in the area. They had planned everything between them. As soon as the children started to show, she would have 'the talk' with them, and Chuck would be there to answer any questions should their children be the more common gender – Beta's.

Without her in the picture, Chuck hadn't slept for the first week, terrified that he had done something wrong and that the children would stop breathing in their sleep. According to his parenting classes, it wasn't uncommon to feel so out of touch with his offspring. That, unfortunately, did nothing to ease his mind.

Barely a 6 months later, the trio were shopping. Chuck had been distracted by the mass amounts of solid food, and someone had tried to whisk Gabriel away. If it hadn't been for Castiel, Chuck would have surely lost his youngest child that day. As it were, Castiel was incredibly attentive, he barely blinked (something that Chuck had been worried about) and as soon as the man had gone to lift Gabriel from the seat in the trolley, Castiel had screamed bloody murder.

The volume was enough that Chuck had startled and knocked most of the shelving over, and every mother in the nearby vicinity had rushed to the distressed cry of the child. The man hadn't managed to move two foot before a gaggle of security were jumping on him.

It was also the day that Chuck learnt he could fracture a man’s collar bone with a shaking fist. Having realised that the man had tried to make away with Gabriel, he had seen red, and were it not for the fact that he was a well-respected writer and single father in the local area, he would have been facing some serious charges for the assault.

Thankfully, neither child were bothered by the commotion.

A lolly soothed Gabriel's tears with ease, and Castiel was as content with his brothers drying tears as if he had been given a bucket load of sweets himself. That day had changed Chuck's perspective, and he was quick to make sure Gabriel was in his eye-line at any given moment, or with another adult that he would trust with his own life.

So needless to say, entering pre-school was so stressing that Chuck hadn't slept for the past three days. Thankfully his boys weren't too bothered with his jumpy attitude, taking everything in their stride.

Well, everything apart from the early wake up call.

“I don't wanna.” Gabriel was clinging to his pillow, cocooned in his blankets and refusing to even open his eyes. Castiel, despite Chuck even lifting him out of his bed and starting to undress and then redress him for his first day, was out cold, not even stirring as Chuck struggled with his wings.

“It's your first day, you don't want to be late do you?”

“Daaaaad.” Gabriel whined, burrowing further under his blankets. Finally with Castiel dressed (still asleep, he would get to that bit soon enough), Chuck turned his attention to Gabriel.

“Pancakes?”

“No.”

“Pop tarts?”

“No.”

“Come on Gabe, you've got to get up and dressed. For Daddy?”

A golden eye peeked out from the covers, and it narrowed as if trying to look into Chuck's very soul. It was a little unnerving to say the least. After a few moments however, Gabriel sighed loudly, over dramatically, his visible eye closing. “Waffles with s'rup and sp'inkles, 'kay?”

“Are you going to dress yourself?”

“Yes.” A role of the now open eye, and Gabriel was unravelling himself from the comfort of his nest. “But want Waffles.”

“And what do we say when we want something?”

“P'ease waffles Daddy.” Chuck smiled, and Gabriel gave his own toothy grin.

“Okay, now go and get dressed, and don't forget to brush your teeth. You can have an extra candy for lunch if you wake up Castiel too.”

“'Kay!”

The short angel stumbled from his bed, running into the adjoining bathroom with a bounce that was only possible from a three year old promised sugar in the morning. Chuck was already praying for forgiveness from whoever was going to be stuck attempting to communicate with the little ball of energy.

Exiting the children’s room, Chuck made his way to the kitchen, fully prepared to bribe Gabriel into getting things done. Other parents would scoff at his methods, but he'd rather Gabriel wasn't forced to do things, and a compromise seemed like the next best step.

Running his fingers through his messy hair (something that Castiel had inherited from him, it seemed), Chuck set to heating up the pre-made waffles, pulling out the syrup, sugar, and various toppings that Gabriel favoured. Since he was old enough to ask for things, Chuck had quickly found out his youngest had the biggest sweet tooth, and although he made sure that Gabriel's diet was balanced, he wasn't about to stop Gabriel from eating something he loved.

Sure enough barely 10 minutes later Gabriel was bounding into the kitchen, Castiel following sleepily, but awake, behind him.

Chuck had to wince at what Gabriel picked out for the day.

Most parents would often tell him that Omega's had a sixth sense for design and parenting, but looking at the brightly coloured mismatched clothes that Gabriel had donned for his first day at school, Chuck had to disagree. Crouching down so that he was at the same height as Gabriel, Chuck held out his arms, soon finding himself smothered by golden feathers and a wriggling child.

“I thought we had agreed on something else for today?” he questioned, and Gabriel pulled back with a frown on his face and large watering eyes.

“But I want to wear this.” This being polkadot trousers (given to Gabriel as a hand me down from a parent in Chucks group), a hot pink sweater donned with a unicorn in the middle, and Gabriel's flashing trainers.

“How about, you get to keep the sweater and trainers, but we change you into some jeans?” Their original planned outfit had been a smart shirt, Gabriel's black trainers and his smart jeans, but he was trying to encourage Gabriel's individuality here.

Still, he was going to burn those polka dot pants as soon as Gabriel left them alone.

“Okay.” Gabriel sighed, pressing his little hand against Chuck's face and pushing away from him. “Don't eat my waffles!” he yelled, before rushing out of the room, his wings knocking against the door frame causing both Castiel and Chuck to wince in sympathy.

Not that Gabriel seemed bothered at all.

“Daddy.” Chuck turned to look at his eldest son, and smiled at the messed hair, bright blue eyes and curious expression. Always so curious, was little Castiel.

“Yes?”

“Why do we have to go to Pre-school?”

“To make friends, you can't want to play with Gabriel forever, you'll get bored.”

Castiel's chest puffed out, and Chuck tried his best to hide his amusement at the clear display of aggression over the suggestion that Castiel would tire of his brother. “Never. I love Gabriel, he's very special.”

“He is special. But this isn't just for you. It's good for Gabriel to make his own friends as well.” At this, Castiel nodded his head, drawing back into himself, his wings folding against his back. “But, you have to promise me that you'll take care of him, make sure that no-one picks on him, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Reaching out, Chuck ruffled Castiel's hair, earning himself a slap on the hand and an irritated huff as Castiel tried to flatten it once more. The child had already been informed about the possible threats that would come Gabriel's way at school. Bullies, both because he's an Angel and because he's Omega. Although most children were accepting, understanding, they were so easy to pick up on negative energy thrown at another child by their parents.

Gabriel came back into the room, and together the three of them sat down for pancake breakfast, preparing themselves for the day to come.

The walk to pre-school had been an event in itself, something Chuck didn't want to repeat, but knew that he would have to for the rest of the year, and longer still. Gabriel had stopped at every 'pretty' flower he had seen, and it was only thanks to Castiel's prompts that they arrived at all. Being 5 minutes late wasn't as bad as Chuck had expected, there were screaming children all around, clinging to their parents and begging not to be left alone, and other screaming children having already gotten rid of their parents and making the most of the lack of adult supervision.

It was enough to make Chuck's head throb.

A small hand grabbed onto his own, and Chuck glanced down to Gabriel. The Angel was staring around with wide eyes, pressed as tightly to Chuck's side as possible, and the man felt his heart melt at his cute little child.

Castiel, ever the explorer, had already walked into the playroom, studying the toys available as if weighing the merit of each one.

“It's okay, Gabriel.” Chuck smiled, crouching down and turning his son so that they were looking eye to eye. “You'll be fine. Castiel is here, and if there are any troubles I promise I will come and get you, okay?”

The boy nodded his head, hesitantly, but agreed. “'Kay. You'll be back, right?”

“Of course. I'll be here to take you home again once play time is over, promise.”

Gabriel reached up, giving Chuck a tight hug before pulling back, nodding his head once and turning to find Castiel.

Maybe this would go better than Chuck expected.


	2. Chapter 2

The walls were brightly painted, a yellow that hurt Gabriel's eyes if he stared for too long, and pictures were spaced sporadically, out of reach of his little arms.

Screams of laughter filled the air, and his sensitive ears were protesting at the rowdy room. Still, he was here until his Daddy came back, so he was going to make the most of the experience. Gabriel had been told he was here to make friends, and that is what he would do.

Just as he was about to step further into the room to seek out Castiel and explore just how he was supposed to make friends, and if play-doh was an acceptable substitute, there was a harsh tug on his feathers. 

Spinning around, Gabriel gazed at his attacker, a boy only a little taller than him, who was now holding one of Gabriels long golden feathers. “H-hey!” Gabriel huffed, trying to snatch the feather back only to be pushed away. “Give that back!”

“Why? Are you gonna glue it back on?” Well that wasn't an option, the glue would matt his feathers and then he wouldn't be able to get enough flight in his wings to reach the cookies on the counter at home. But that didn't give the boy the right to just pluck out Gabriel's feathers and keep them.

“No. It's mine, you don't get to keep it!”

“Whatever.” the kid pushed past Gabriel, once more shoving at his chest as he studied the golden feather in his hands.

From what Gabriel could see, he and Castiel were the only Angels around, even the teacher didn't have wings. If another Angel had seen the display, they would have surely rushed over to help him. The next step was to tell an adult, someone he could trust... but he didn’t know any adults, and there were no police around. Then again, Daddy had told him to tell the teacher first if someone hurt him while he was at school.

With a quivering lip, Gabriel approached the tall lady, his little fists tugging on her skirt to gain her attention.

“Ooh, hello there!” She seemed bright and bubbly, and Gabriel felt almost calmed in her presence. “What's wrong sweetie?” Her hair was yellow like the walls, with brown bits like Daddy's hair, and the occasional golden streak like Gabriel's, and the child could see her pretty green eyes when she crouched down like Daddy did, so Gabriel could look at his face while talking.

“Hurts.” he whined.

“What hurts, cutie?” The concerned forest eyes scanned over his frame, looking for anything that was out of place, any obvious injuries that he might have.

Gabriel flushed. Wings were very sensitive to Angels, a private place that not everyone was allowed to touch. To tell the teacher that someone had tugged out one of his feathers was making him feel uncomfortable, but his Daddy had said that the teacher could be trusted. Like a policeman, or a nurse.

“Someone pulled out my feaffer.” Looking up with his wide golden eyes, tears forming at the edges, Gabriel's wings drew close to his body, and his little fists were clenched in his jumper, wringing it unhappily.

Drawing in a sharp breath, the teacher glanced out over the room, quickly spotting the child who had Gabriel's feather in his hands, using it to play fight with a small group. Looking back down to Gabriel, she smiled, and the Angel perked up, his gaze running over her stunning white teeth before looking up to her beautifully expressive eyes.

“What's your name, sugar?”

“Gabriel.”

“What a pretty name. Gabriel, do you want to come with me to the nurse? She will just have a quick look at your wings to make sure that you're not super hurt okay, and then we'll come back in?”

Shifting from one foot to the other, it was Gabriel's turn to glance over to the children in the room with them. There was another adult, who looked to be setting up a comfy corner with cushions and books, so he wouldn't feel too bad about taking up this teachers time, but he still wanted his big brother Castiel with him.

As if sensing his brothers distress, Castiel came rushing forwards, stumbling to Gabriel's side and reaching out to hold his hand. “What's wrong?”

“Going t' nurse.” Whisky eyes turned to the teacher. “Can Cas come too?”

“Of course he can Gabriel. Come on then, let’s go get you checked over.” Standing up, a soft hand was held out for Gabriel to grab onto, and he did so with pleasure, gripping onto her long fingers as she walked the pair of them out of the playroom and across the hall to a room that smelt like the dentists.

Not that Gabriel had ever seen the dentists himself, but he and Castiel had sat in the waiting room once waiting for Daddy.

“Gabriel, what's wrong?” Soft blue eyes were scanning his frame, quick to notice his dishevelled feathers. Castiel's own black ones ruffled in response, and he hissed out “Who touched you? Gabriel, who hurt you!”

“Castiel, is it?” Two pairs of eyes flickered up to the teacher, and she smiled. “It's okay, Castiel. I'll talk to the boy who did this, and I'll make sure that the rest of the class know it's wrong to touch wings, okay? But right now, Gabriel needs to see the nurse, so can you do me a favour and hold his hand?”

Squeezing Gabriel's hand in his own, Castiel nodded his head with determination.

“Good boy. Ah, there you are.” The nurse walked in, smiling at the teacher and the two hugged for a moment before they both looked down to Gabriel. “Can you just check over his wings? One of my more rowdy students pulled out a feather, and I wanted to make sure nothing was damaged in the process.”

“Of course. Do the two of you want to climb up onto the exam bed for me?” The boys nodded, glad that the nurse had lowered it so that it was easier for them to climb on. With his legs dangling over the side, Gabriel spread out his wings, like he had done for the doctor a couple of times before. Castiel gripped his hand tightly, staring at the nurse with wide blue eyes.

“I'm going to look at your wings now, but Miss Rosen will be here too okay?” Gabriel nodded his head. When the Doctor had looked at his wings his Daddy was there too, and a nurse. Gabriel wasn't sure why so many people had to be there, but he knew that it was because he was special, different, unique. Daddy had told him so.

Castiel's black tuft of hair moved, and Gabriel was amused to see that his brother was keeping a close eye on what the nurse was doing. Her hands were gentle as they parted his feathers to examine the area from where the other had been plucked out. Because of his small frame it was easy to see he was missing a flight feather and just where it originated from, but he'd been told that as he grew bigger, his wings would fill with more and more feathers, growing larger with his body.

A little bit of prodding later, and the nurse pulled back. “Well, it all looks fine, dear. A little tender, but other than that there is no bleeding. We'll fill out a report just in case, but make sure your Mommy or Daddy has a look later too okay?” Both boys nodded their heads, ignoring the mention of a mother in favour of jumping down from the table.

Removing her gloves, the nurse pulled out two lolly's from her draw, passing one to Gabriel and the other to Castiel. “You were very brave,” Was said to Gabriel “And you were very strong for your friend.” to Castiel. With the biggest smile he could manage, Gabriel thanked the nurse and unwrapped his prize, happily sucking the sweet into his mouth.

“Okay you two, let’s get you back to class. We'll all do introductions and I'll tell the others to be careful with your wings, okay?”

“Yes Miss Rosen.” The two chirped in unison.

With their hands clasped together Castiel and Gabriel left the nurses station, returning to the playroom with the teacher close behind. The two were left to themselves while the teacher talked to her colleague, and Castiel pulled Gabriel with him over to the comfy looking cushions with the books.

Once the youngest of the two was happy that the elder was comfortable (there was only a few minutes between them, but Castiel would forever be the youngest brother), Castiel moved to sit next to Gabriel, as close as he could manage without actually being on top of him. Mentally Castiel was berating himself, while he had gone off to explore the room he had left Gabriel on his own, and because of that a child had plucked out one of his feathers.

From now on Castiel would be sure to keep a close eye on his brother.

Miss Rosen clasped her hands together, gaining the attention of the room. “Hello playmates!” Her smile was wide. “I would like you all to stop what you are doing, and come sit around me in a circle.” A few of the children continued to played, but some of the older ones moved forwards, sitting around the teacher like she had asked.

Taking Gabriel's hand in his own, Castiel pulled him to his feet, moving him forwards and sitting down next to him with the others in the class. From his position he could see the child who had hurt Gabriel still holding the golden feather.

Castiel huffed, throwing his hardest glare towards the boy, as if willing him to catch aflame.

It only took another minute before everyone had joined in the circle, and both teachers had moved to sit amongst them as well. Miss Rosen had moved to sit next to Gabriel, and the other teacher to sit on the opposite side of the circle.

“Today we have some very special additions to our play group. Now you remember how nervous you were on your first day, so please all be welcoming to our new friends.” Castiel and Gabriel were not the only new children for the year, but this wasn't a whole new group either, a mixture of children from 2 and ½ till 4 sat around listening to Miss Rosen's words.

“Amongst our new friends, we have some Seraphim. Can you all say that after me? Ready? Seraphim.”

Various echo's responded from the circle, the more confident children shouting out over the shy ones.

“Well done, very good! But we have to be extra careful with our new friends, okay?” A murmur spread about the group, a couple of children looking from Gabriel's wings to the feather the boy was now holding with guilt etched on his face.

“See, their wings can get hurt, just like our arms and legs. And when you pull on them it isn't very nice.”

Some of the children nodded their heads, many looked uninterested in the news. “What do we do if we hurt someone by accident?”

“Say sorry!” a couple of the older children yelled out, and both teachers thanked them, smiling all the same despite the volume of the answers.

With the children in the circle, the teachers asked each person to introduce themselves. There were so many new faces and names to remember, that Gabriel become increasingly worried as each person introduced themselves.

Everyone seemed incredibly friendly, even the boy who had hurt Gabriel earlier. Perhaps the attitude of the playroom had been altered because of the presence of the teachers, but even so Castiel was thinking he may come to like it here.

Home time came around quickly, and Castiel had up until that point been watching from afar as Gabriel made friends with two girls. His brother seemed happy, and after nap time Castiel had managed to relax enough to make his own friends. A boy a little older than him called Virgil, and another called Uriel.

Finally though, their Daddy walked through the door to collect them, and Castiel was happy to leave his friends in favour of running to his father, holding out the painting he'd done for the man.

“Hey there.” Chuck smiled as he was handed the painting, and made an impressed sound as he gazed at the brightly coloured rainbow with three people standing before it. “Wow, looks like we have a little artist huh?” Castiel flushed with pride, and reached up, making a soft huffing noise until Chuck lifted him into a hug like hold. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good.” Placing a kiss on top of Castiel's head, Chuck looked around the room for Gabriel, to see the boy holding hands with one of the teachers, walking over to them. Her hair was mousey, and Chuck flushed at her pretty smile, giving a shy one of his own.

“This little rascal yours?”

Both Gabriel and Chuck said yes at the same time, and Gabriel giggled in delight.

Chucks amusement however was quickly cut short when he noticed Gabriel's gaping wings. “What-!”

“-It's perfectly fine Mr. Shurley, I had the nurse check over Gabriel as soon as the damage was brought to my attention. Gabriel's as chipper as ever, but I would suggest keeping an eye on the area just in case it becomes irritable.”

“What happened, exactly?”

At this, Gabriel chirped up. “Someone pulled out my feaffer, but it's 'kay Daddy, it doesn't hurt no more!” Chuck crouched down, letting go of Castiel and finally seeing the boy’s guilty face.

“I'm sorry Daddy, I was at the books and Gabriel was alone-”

“It's okay, Cas. As long as Gabriel is okay now, it can't be helped. Did you both make some friends?”

Each child nodded their head eagerly, both shouting out names of their friends and who was the best, causing Chuck to laugh in delight. Castiel was usually reserved, and he hadn't seen Gabriel so open about his opinions in public before. “Calm down boys, you can tell me all about it when we get home, deal?”

“Deal!”

Chuck glanced up to the teacher, before standing and holding out his hand for her to shake. “Thank you for looking after my boys, Mrs...?”

“Miss. Actually.” A giggle. “Miss Becky Rosen. And really, it's not a problem, both have been very well behaved today, and we look forwards to having them again tomorrow. Will your wife be bringing them or..?”

“Ah. I'm afraid not. My wife unfortunately passed...”

“Oh I am so sorry.” Becky, much to Chuck's delighted surprise, pulled him into a tight hug. “If you need anything at all do let me know!”

“T-thankyou. We uh, must be going now, the boys-”

“-Absolutely, go, have a nice night.”

“Please may you let go?”

Becky flushed as she pulled back, but before they could talk more she was hurrying to help a child who had tripped over his own shoelaces, something that Chuck watched with a small smile on his features.

What an interesting woman.

Taking Gabriel's hand in his right, and Castiels hand in his left, the trio left the playroom for home.


	3. Chapter 3

“I swear to Dad if you don't get your feathery butt down here this instant-!”

“Dammit Gabriel keep your voice down.” Castiel hissed as he stumbled down the stairs, his large wings knocking at the walls in his rush to reach his brother.

“You keep _your_ voice down.”

“That doesn't even make sense.”

“ _Your face_ doesn't make sense.” Gabriel was quick on his feet, letting out a high pitched fit of giggles as he ran away from Castiel's angry flailing and into the living room where their father was waiting for them.

“Gabriel!” Castiel ran into the room after his brother, his fingers out stretched as he tried to grab onto those golden feathers, wanting to teach his brother a lesson, only to trip over his own wings.

The two of them were currently going through what his father liked to call 'seraphimity'.

A lot like puberty, it hit growing Seraphs hard and fast.

The wings were the first to change. Castiel's had doubled in size – where they use to sit snugly against his back, easily fitting under shirts and jackets, they were now wider than his shoulders when closed, and longer than his body when pulled tightly against his back. The colours had changed too. In his younger years the feathers were a stark blackness, darker than the night, but now they had a blue and teal tint to them, shining in the light.

Next had been Castiel's height, he had grown inches in only a few weeks, and he was still getting taller. To top everything off? His voice was cracking with every few words he would utter, much to Gabriel's delight.

That was just the Seraph side of his puberty, he also had other things happening to his body. Castiel was becoming increasingly aggressive, protective, dominant. The Alpha's knot had formed a couple of weeks prior, and all around he had decided that he hated being a teenager.

Compared to Castiel however, Gabriel's Seraphimity was somehow worse.

By no means did Gabriel hate the changes to his body, in actual fact he was enjoying them, the people around him however...

Gabriel's wings had grown much like Castiel's, taller and wider than his body, heavy and itchy. The colours had altered only slightly, changing from a brilliant gold to a darker, but still beautifully expressive Whisky colour. In the light they seemed to shimmer, and Gabriel would spend hours grooming them to perfection, not that it seemed to matter, he was forever running into things, knocking over items and getting candy stuck in the downy feathers.

It was the mood swings that upset his family the most however. In a split second Gabriel could go from bubbly cherub to menacing trickster, his pranks were soaring out of control, and he would attempt to cause discomfort to everybody around him. Though he had yet to experience a heat, he had been fully checked by the doctors who had confirmed him as Omega.

That only added more confusion to his personality.

By definition Omega's were gentle, caring and submissive. Gabriel wasn't any of that. He was loud, opinionated, and would often fight Castiel over things he didn't even want. Needless to say the large household had quickly became cramped with two Seraphs fighting over territory.

“Boys _please_.” Chuck groaned pathetically, his head in his hands as he leant over his latest book, ink stains over his hands, glasses perched on the top of his head instead of over his eyes, his fingers tugging at his greying locks of hair.

“Come on boys, lets leave Chuck to his work.”

“Yes Momma.” the two rolled their eyes, still speaking in unison despite trying to break out of the habit for years.

“Becky” Chuck grumbled out, his head leaning even heavier in his hands, letting out a weakened chuckle. “Please, just get them out of the house, just for a few hours I-”

“-Yes, _dear_. We're going to visit the little cabin my parent's owned, we'll be back on Monday. Remember to eat, sleep and hydrate okay?”

“Yes, just go-”

“-I love you too, you grumpy little troll.” Becky was taking Chucks bad mood like a pat on the back, even going as far to lean down and press a kiss against his cheek bidding him another goodbye. The reason he was so stressed? Between looking after his boys, their constant fights, school and hospital visits, he had fallen behind in his novel, and now he only had until Sunday night to get it completed. After a heated argument, Becky had offered to take both Castiel and Gabriel away for a long weekend, to give Chuck some space to finish his novel.

That way he wouldn't be able to use the Seraph's as an excuse if he doesn't finish on time.

To try and make life a little easier for her husband, Becky had even tasked the pair to pack and load the car the night before, keeping them out of Chuck's way, and getting them prepared for the journey in advanced. “Okay you two, get in the car. If you've forgotten anything it's too late now, come on come on.”

“Shotgun!” Gabriel screeched as loud as he could, causing Chuck's knees to bang against the desk in shock, and Castiel to clasp his hands over his ears and wince. Becky was unfazed however, used to working with toddlers all day.

“No fair!”

“Race you for it.”

The pair left in a flurry of wings, comically tangling in the door before they both stumbled out onto the floor. Becky simply walked between the groaning bodies, cooler in her hand as she opened the car door. Plopping the cooler on the front seat, Becky moved to the drivers side, smiling to herself as she wound down the window to shout out to Gabriel and Castiel.

“Will you look at that, Mr. Cooler made it into the car before everybody. Guess he gets shotgun!”

Two groans echoed in response to Becky's announcement, and now with a lot less gusto, the pair crawled into the back of the car, wincing and plucking at their respective wings. Gold mixed with black, and each Seraph whimpered as they pulled out damaged feathers.

“You're not funny, mother.”

“I think you mispronounced 'are'. Say it with me; You _are_ funny, mother.”

Gabriel snickered, causing Castiel to switch the glare he had been throwing at the back of Becky's seat to his brothers face.

“I don't know why you're laughing. I've already claimed the biggest room in the cabin and _you_ can't do anything about it.”

“Just like how I couldn't do anything about the last bowl of Lucky Charms that you'd 'claimed'” Gabriel made air quotes, pulling a face at his brother. “If you remember, Cassie-bassie, I still ate them.”

“ _DON'T_ call me that!”

“Cassie-B-AH!” Gabriel squeaked as his brother smacked his thigh, and ignoring the sting he retaliated, shoving at his brothers shoulder causing him to bounce off of the car door.

A slap war ensued.

Although Becky was finding the boys relationship highly amusing, she had to admit, Gabriel wasn't acting like an Omega at all. Chuck had wanted to go to the doctors to have Gabriel officially tested, having looked at the price Becky quickly talked him out of it. She could test Gabriel just as easily, less painfully, and for free at the same time, and though she hadn't told her husband of her intentions just yet, the results were going to be spectacular, she was sure of it.

By the time the boys had tired themselves out, the trio were driving down a winding road, passing by a large lake and through autumn leaved trees. It was getting colder, and the cabin was out of the way of town, but still the two Seraphs were looking forwards to having the extra space for their wings.

They'd never been to this cabin before, but had heard many stories from Becky about the fun she'd had here as a child. Ever since the first day Chuck had seen Becky at the nursery, he had been infatuated with her, eventually asking her out on a date, and then 5 years later marrying her. Neither child could remember their birth mother, making Becky as good as in their eyes. Of course, Chuck had told them about their real mother, she had been his first ever love, but the photos rarely came out, causing their father too much distress.

The closer they got the happier Becky seemed to be, and when they finally arrived both boys were utterly confused. Sure, Becky should be happy to get away to her childhood cabin, but there was something so suspicious about her elation that both Seraphs were on edge.

Stepping out of the car, Castiel tensed even further at the scent of another Alpha in the area.

Warily, the pair pulled their bags from the boot of the car, trying to subtly scent the air and see just who this Alpha was. Turns out they didn't need to scent it at all, considering the Alpha walked out of their mothers cabin and straight into her opened arms.

“Michael!”

“Becky. It's good to see you again.” The pair hugged, and both Castiel and Gabriel were stood to the side, watching uncomfortably. More so for Castiel, having an Alpha he'd yet to officially meet wrapping his mother in a hug. And the male also happened to be Seraph. It made Castiel's wings twitch with the desperate need to assert himself as the dominant.

“Michael,” Becky pulled back, motioning to the other two of the four with an outstretched hand. “These are my boys. Castiel, and Gabriel.”

Not so subtly, Michael tilted his head upwards, taking a sniff of the air. His eyes automatically darted to Gabriel, giving the male a long look from head to toe and back again, causing the Seraph to flush under the attention. Taking a side step, Gabriel shielded part of his body behind Castiel's wings, shyly peering at the other Seraph.

“Gabriel.” Tilting his head in greeting, Michael smiled to the submissive, and Gabriel responding by pressing his face into Castiel's feathers in an attempt to hide from the attention. Castiel fluffed up, taking a direct step in front of his brother. “And you're Castiel-?”

“Don't. Challenge. Me.” The threat was dampened by Castiel's voice pitching hormonally, but was clear nonetheless. To direct ones attention to an Omega before an Alpha, especially in the Alpha's territory (which the cabin was, being his mothers) was a clear and loudly spoken 'fuck you'.

“I wouldn't dare.” Michael smirked, and Castiel was so blind sighted by ALPHA-DOM-ALPHA-ALPHA he didn't even catch the role of Becky's eyes until she was slapping him around the back of his head.

“Stop it. Be nice.”

“But-”

“-No Castiel, Michael is a friend of mine, please, be nice.”

“... Yes mother.”

Thankfully Gabriel had now moved from his hiding space behind Castiel, but that didn't stop either of them from being on edge.

This weekend might not be as fun as they'd originally anticipated.

The first thing Becky learnt about Gabriel during that weekend, was his real submissive nature. Hiding being Castiel was so out of character for the boisterous Seraph, and yet, he had slipped into submission so easily it was practically second nature to him.

Every room Gabriel was in with Michael, he would be a whole new person. Quiet, subdued, Becky was even sure Michael had taken one of Gabriels candies and he hadn't kicked up a fuss.

Honestly?

It was scary.

The submissive role was meant to be beautiful, breathtaking and something that defines a being, and yet, it didn't suit Gabriel at all. It was almost as if he was afraid. As far as Becky could scent Michael hadn't done anything to warrant that fear, but it was putting Castiel on edge. Michael on the other hand, was finding it amusing.

Finally Gabriel had to excuse himself, quickly leaving the living room in favour of seeking out his bedroom. As Becky had come from a large family, the cabin itself was made to hold over 20 bodies at a time, making the bedroom situation more enjoyable than it was at home. Gabriel had a wide choice to pick from (even though Castiel had already claimed the biggest), and he finally settled on a corner bedroom, settled snugly so that out of the right side window Gabriel had the view of the lake, and out of the left he had the view of the garden, over grown and wild.

Throwing his bags onto the bed and coughing at the dust that rose, Gabriel waved his hand in front of his face, deciding to poke around the room and see just what Becky's relatives had left behind.

The top drawer held nothing but dust, and the next two followed suit. Holding his breath, Gabriel gripped the handle of the bottom drawer before tugging it open to find – a dead moth. That's it.

“Boring.” he sighed, closing the drawer again.

Next was the wardrobe. Sneaking up on the wooden coffin like structure, Gabriel rubbed his hands together before jumping onto the wood and yanking open the doors.

Golden eyes flickered around, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Still, not to be so easily discouraged from the emptiness he'd discovered, Gabriel pressed forwards, hands pressing against the back of the wood, looking for any hidden doors or passages. Even checking the shelf on top revealed nothing.

Where was the adventure? The discovery? Where was _his_ Narnia?

Sighing, Gabriel flopped back onto the bed, his eyes squeezing shut to avoid the flurry of dust, wings draped out around him, resting respectively on his bags and the bed.

You were meant to go and find your own adventure, but a point in the right direction would be welcomed.

Just as Gabriel's eyes closed, his door creaked open. Immediately his body was tense, the Alpha Michael entering the room and letting the door click softly closed behind him.

Gabriel's fingers twitched. Michael smirked.

“Hey little cherub...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Castiel!” A blood curdling scream ripped through the cabin, Becky dropped the bowl she'd been washing, watching as it shattered on the hard tiles of the floor, and Castiel jumped from where he had been lounging around reading Vonnegut.

Not even sparing Becky a second glance, Castiel practically flew down the halls, quickly locating his brothers sounds of distress and the scent of aroused Alpha.

A fire grew in Castiel, and before he could collect his emotions he was ripping the door from its hinges, lunging for the body hunched over Gabriel.

White wings clashed with black, and the two Alpha's were growling at each other, rolling around on the floor trying to find purchase to hurt the other. Just as Castiel was pulling his arm back to throw a punch, Gabriel was pulling at him, trying to disentangle the Alpha's and get them away from each other.

“What the FUCK, Castiel?!”

Castiel's chest was heaving, and Becky was pulling Michael to his feet, looking between the three of them with worried eyes. “What happened?”

“Michael was-”

“-Abusing his Alpha biology, clearly.” Castiel hissed, making a move to lurch forwards and grab onto the Seraph, only to have Gabriel whack the back of his head.

“If you'd let me fucking finish, good old Alpha brother. Michael came in to see how I was doing, and he so kindly decided we were going to have a tickle war.”

“W-what.” Both Becky and Castiel stuttered together.

“Look, not to butt into this family moment or whatever, but Gabriel was terrified of me. I don't know why, and I don't even think he knew why either, but I couldn't be staying with you for the weekend while constantly fearing that I might hurt him unintentionally in some way. So, I came in here to talk to him. One thing led to another, and we ended up I a tickle fight on the bed, he called out for Castiel as backup, next thing I know I'm getting punched in the face.”

“You.. you meant you weren't..?”

“Weren't raping your brother? Fuck no. I mean, he's cute, don't get me wrong.” Michael chuckled at this, making sure to give Gabriel another look over, causing him to flush and raise his hand to flip the Alpha the bird. “But he's not my type. And even if he were, I would never take anyone against their expressed consent, I don't know what kind of Alpha you take me for, but that is certainly not who I am.”

Becky was finally relaxed, happy that her friend wasn't a rapist, and that Castiel was no longer trying to rip his heart out through his mouth.

“I'm fine, Castiel. We were just playing, that's all.”

Glancing between his brother and the not attacker, Castiel finally conceded, nodded his head and offering a small apology. “I won't be so quick to judge, I apologise.”

“At least I know that you'll look after Gabriel, as much as you can.”

Michael didn't need to hear more of an apology, so taking Becky's hand in his own he pulled the woman from the room, leaving the brothers to talk between them.

Once again, Gabriel seemed nervous. Moving towards his bed, the Omega sat cautiously on the edge. “You.. you would have really tried to kill him, huh?”

“I thought he was attacking you..”

“Even though I've been nothing but a dick to you the past few months, you would still fight an Alpha clearly bigger and stronger than you just-”

“-Gabriel.” Castiel moved forwards, sitting down next to his bother and laying a hand across his back. “You are my brother, but also my best friend. That is something I would fight to keep, forever and beyond, never forget that.”

“... You're such a softie y'know...”

Smiling, Castiel shrugged his shoulders, moving his hand from Gabriel’s back to fold them in his own lap. “I have put on a bit of weight lately-”

“-Cas!” Gabriel snorted, punching his brother in the arm. “Urg, I can't believe you right now.”

“You love me, admit it.”

“Maybe I don't hate you, but love is a bit much.” Gabriel smiled shyly over his brother, and with a bump of their shoulders each knew that something had changed between them. They were closer, had a new found respect for each other, and this was something that would be carried with them through the rest of their lives.

“Enough mushy stuff. Michael was telling me that there is going to be some fireworks in town tonight, we should go, see if we can't get you a pretty little thing to smooch on, get rid of all of that pent up Alpha energy.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, and Castiel couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped him.

“And I suppose you'll wish to dress me, too?”

“Of course, your fashion sense is disastrous.”

“Please.” Castiel raised his eyebrows, throwing Gabriel his 'clearly you don't remember the polka dot pants' look.

“I swear to dad if you bring that up one more time-”

The pair burst out laughing, then set to prepare for the night ahead.

Turns out that when Michael said Gabriel wasn't his type, there was no lying in his statement at all. The Omega that Michael did have his eye on, was something out of this world completely.

Another Seraph, with wings so startlingly pink that Castiel and Gabriel had to stare, seemed to be the one that had caught Michael's gaze, and it was hardly surprising.

Other than his wings, he was rather good looking, tall, but not as much as Michael, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

“Must be dyed.” Gabriel muttered, only to be shoved by Michael, who waggled his eyebrows in response.

“All natural I've heard.”

“You're disgusting.”

“Yep.” Michael easily agreed, and as soon as he caught the Seraphs eye he was waving his arm, beckoning the male over to them. “Luci!”

The male rolled his eyes so hard Gabriel was surprised he didn't give himself a headache, and turned to walk towards them, pink wings tightly folded against his back.

“Michael. To what do I owe this disruption?”

“You pain me, Lucifer. I merely wanted to gaze upon that pretty face of yours.”

Instead of flushing like Castiel would have expected, Lucifer huffed, his arms folding over his chest. “My face is not some amusement park you can visit when weary, Michael. I suggest you and your friends move along and leave me be, lest I call my mother on you.”

“Your mother, really Lucifer? I am sincere with my affections, more so than any Alpha you will ever have the pleasure of meeting.”

“You make it sound as if I'm so undesirable you'd be my best catch.”

Castiel and Gabriel were watching with wide eyes. Never had either of them before seen an Omega argue outright with an interested Alpha, and it was a sight to behold, that was for sure.

“Nonsense, you could have any Alpha you desired, I am merely saying that none will love you as much as I.”

Pink feathers ruffled. “Should I ever nest with you, Michael, our children would surely be as ugly as their father.”

“They would be blessed with their mother’s good looks, no doubt.”

“Then your rotten attitude would corrupt them to the point that either their mother could not bear to face them.”

“Lucifer!” The Omega winced, wrapping his arms around himself and turning to the woman that had just called on him. “I apologise on behalf of my son, Alpha-Michael. He means no disrespect.”

“I was rather enjoying the banter, actually. If it pleases Lucifer I would like to request his company for the day.”

Both mother and child looked confused, but eventually Lucifer nodded his head.

“V-very well Alpha-Michael, you know where we reside, please have my son back before curfew.”

“Of course.” Giving the Omega's mother a polite nod of his head, Michael held out his arm for Lucifer, who took it slowly before stepping closer to Michael and away from his mother.

“I will leave you be then.” She curtsied and left.

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the woman leave. “That was incredibly formal.”

“It's not much like cities out here I'm afraid, we're just that far from the population that the older traditions and ideals are still in place. Certainly not the worst place around though, at least here Omega's have respect.”

“I believe that's relative.”

Michael grinned, looking to Lucifer. “You have respect, don't you?”

“I had a demanding mother who insists of pairing me off with any Alpha who second glances me, which, thanks to my rather vibrant wings, happens to be every Alpha in passing.”

“Yet you're not being sold off, you can decide which you wish to be with, can't you?”

“Yet somehow I find myself attached to your arm, Michael.”

“Must be my charming allure?”

“Indeed.” Finally Lucifer smiled, causing both Gabriel and Castiel to suck in a breath. It was the most dazzling smile they'd ever seen, it was clear now just why Michael liked the Seraph. 

“If you'll excuse us, I wish to take Lucifer somewhere private and lavish him with attention.” The two left, smiling and exchanging banter between them.

“Amazing, isn't it?” Gabriel jumped at the voice, spinning around and coming face to face with a demon.

“Abaddon. Pleasure is all mine.” The first thing that Gabriel noticed was red. So very much red. Red hair, red lips, red dress. But a beautiful, and scary, white smile.

“G-Gabriel.” Eyes looked him up and down like he was a piece of meat, and Gabriel hated it.

“Aren't you a pretty little-” Her fingers had reached out to touch his wings, but Castiel slapped her hand away with a growl.

“Don't overstep your place, Alpha.”

“My apologies.” Her laugh was as sinister as her smile. “I was merely greeting the little thing. No harm, right Gabriel?”

“R-right.” Lowering his head a little, Gabriel looked to the side, not wanting to get in between an Alpha fight by making direct eye contact. Last thing he wanted to go home with was a broken arm, or worse, an unwanted mate.

“Try and touch Gabriel again, with or without me around, and I will personally see to it that you're incapable of ever moving again, do I make myself clear?”

“Of course.” her lips pursed, and she rose her head signalling she was not defeated, merely leaving for the time being. “Until next time, Gabriel.”

Castiel's fingers wrapped around Gabriel's arm, gripping it tightly as he pulled the Seraph with him. “Cas-ah, Castiel!”

Yanking Gabriel so that he was standing before him, Castiel stared at the Seraph before him, his eyes flashing in anger. “Are you okay?”

“No, you're hurting me!”

“O-Oh.” Pulling his hand back, Castiel frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together. “I'm sorry.. I.. I didn't mean to.”

“Yeah well next time you go all Alpha on me I'll kick your ass, capiche?”

Castiel was flexing his fingers, looking at his hand as if it were some kind of limb he'd never had before, or as if he couldn't understand how to use it for its correct purpose.

“Hey.” Snapping his fingers in front of Castiel's face to get the Seraph's attention, Gabriel was watching his brother with concern. “You with me?”

“Yes. Yes..” Blue eyes drifted from staring at Gabriel's whisky eyes to look back at his fingers once more. “I fear I must talk with Mother at once. Shall we leave?”

If that wasn't ominous Gabriel honestly didn't know what was. So instead of arguing he nodded his head, glancing quickly over to Lucifer and Michael before the two of them were heading back to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much lizerd70 for your help with this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as tricksterangelgabriel


End file.
